I wish I were in Love Again
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Umm A song fic about Wufei and Sally.....Everyone all together now! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! ^_^


I Wish I Were In Love Again  
Song By: I have no clue, but it ain't me.  
Song - Fic By: Aquaian Goddess  
  
Ummm......Non Yaoi....Just READ!  
  
Ummm most of it is flash backs except for the first scene and that last scene. It's possibly AU, I'm not sure. ::sighs:: Just read and reveiw before Wufei sees it and starts yelling at me, 'cause he's a big meenie.  
  
Wufei: I AM NOT, WOMAN!  
  
AG: SEE?! Oh yeah, Wufei's possibly out of character in this lovely little charmer of a song fic. You have been warned!  
*Text* = Song.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fade In   
  
Sally walks past her radio, turning it on. She sits on the couch and hugs a pillow, burying her face in it. "It still smells like him."  
  
*The sleepless nights*  
  
A shot of Wufei and Sally, Wufei in a safe house and Sally in her apartment, lying awake and staring at the ceiling. Wufei is thinking about Sally and Sally is thinking about Wufei.  
  
*The daily fights.*  
  
Wufei and Sally are seen arguing.  
  
*The swift toboggin when you reach the hieghts*  
  
Wufei and Sally are are on a sled, speeding down a snow covered hill. Sally's clinging to Wufei and both are laughing.  
  
*I miss the kisses.*  
  
Wufei and Sally are seen kissing.   
  
*and I miss the bites.*  
  
Wufei and Sally are almost snarling at each other with anger.  
  
*I wish I were in love again!*  
  
Wufei is sitting in a safe house, feeling badly about his fight with Sally and missing her terribly.  
  
*The broken dates*  
  
Wufei is flying off in his Gundam and Sally watches him go, close to tears.  
  
*The endless waits*  
  
Sally is waiting for Wufei's return, the clock reads three o'clock am.  
  
*The lovely lovings*  
  
Sally and Wufei are kissing passionately. Wufei opens the door to Sally's room and they enter. The door slams shut.  
  
*and the hateful hates*  
  
Sally's at the shooting range, hitting each target perfectly, pretending that they are Wufei. She's trying to calm down from her fight with him.  
  
*The conversation with the flying plates*  
  
Sally's shouting at Wufei and throwing plates at him. Wufei is shouting back at Sally and trying to dodge the plates.  
  
*I wish I were in love again!*  
  
Sally is staring out a window, thinking of Wufei and sighing. "Damn that Chinese dragon! That's why I love him I guess."  
  
*No more pain*  
  
Wufei is in Quatre's mantion, this month's safe house, locked in his room. Quatre looks at his door, concerned. Duo taps his shoulder and shakes his head.  
  
"Leave him be, Quatre."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needs to be left alone. I've been through this enough times to know all about it." Quatre nods and they walk off.  
  
*No more strain*  
  
Sally is seen taking weapons invintory when someone taps her on the shoulder. Thinking it's Wufei, back from his three day battle, she whirls, ready to rip his head off.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
"Sally, dinner's ready." LT. John said, startled by Sally's outburt.  
  
"Sorry, I'll take my dinner to my room later."  
  
"Sally, you really are stressed out. Take a vaction or something." John walks out.  
  
"The type of stress I have cannot be relieved by taking a vacation."  
  
*Now I'm sain*  
  
Wufei is banging his against against a wall, calling himself stupid. Duo, Trowa and Quatre are wathing him while Heero taps away at his laptop.  
  
"He's flipped."  
  
"He's lost it."  
  
"He misses Sally."  
  
"You think so Trowa?" Trowa nods.  
  
*but I'd rather be gaga!*  
  
Sally is lying down on her bed, clutching her pillow and giggeling. She and Wufei had just shared their first kiss.  
  
*The pulled out fur of cat and cur*  
  
Sally and Wufei are glaring at eachother. Sally looks like she's about to Attack Wufei, and Wufei looks like he's torn between kissing her senseless and verbally ripping her to peices.  
  
*The fine mismating of a him and her.*  
  
We veiw another Wufei/Sally battle that ends with Wufei silencing Sally with a kiss. Sally slaps him, but then kisses him again.  
  
*I've learned my lesson but I wish I were in love again!*  
  
Wufei knocks on Sally's door, flowers in hand, and a ring box in his pocket. the door opens.  
  
"Sally, hi."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"I'm sorry Sally." Wufei hands Sally the flowers, snapdragons and tigerlillies to be exact.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"I love you Sally. I know I haven't been the best at showing it, but I do. I want to know if you'll marry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sally, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I will!"  
  
Wufei and Sally kiss as Wufei slips the ring onto Sally's finger.  
  
Duo and Quatre cheer while Trowa and Heero are grinning.  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
"Amen to that!"  
  
Fade out. 


End file.
